Pensées de Docteur
by Aries Fey
Summary: Qu'il porte des chaussures de plages, un nœud pap' ou encore une veste de magicien, il reste le Docteur et parfois, il se perd dans ses pensées...
1. Allons-y

Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petit drabble rapide sur le 10ème docteur, juste avant "Croisière autour de la Terre". Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Allons-y….allons-y….allons-y.. »

La phrase s'achève dans un murmure, son écho se perd dans le vide du TARDIS… Aujourd'hui le Docteur n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Martha vient de le quitter mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir après tout il a détruit sa vie et celle de sa famille.

Le Docteur soupire, il se sent seul et abattu. Même sa phrase fétiche ne lui remonte pas le moral. Pourtant elle dégage une telle énergie… A ce moment-là, il se rend compte que c'est pour cela qu'il l'aime ! Il aime la vivacité qu'elle dégage, la positivité qui émane d'elle, son enthousiasme communicatif.

« Allons-y ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tout en admirant la console de son cher vaisseau, il se dit que s'il pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un s'appelant Alonso, sa journée en serait vraiment illuminée…

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais quoi ? »

Par les collines de Gallifrey ! Pourquoi donc y avait-il une bouée du Titanic sur son tableau de bord ?


	2. Injustice

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Un rapide petit OS sur le Docteur et Donna à la fin de "La fin du Voyage". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait sauvé l'Univers, elle l'avait fait. Grâce à elle les vingt-six planètes avaient retrouvées leur place dans le cosmos. Les galaxies étaient à nouveau complètes. L'équilibre était rétabli.

Alors qu'il saluait tous ses anciens compagnons qu'il avait eu plaisir à retrouver, il pensa à elle.

Elle devait être en train de faire le tour du Tardis tout en profitant de ses immenses connaissances, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser.

Une fois le trio impossible débarqué à Londres, il retourna à son tour dans sa maison, dans sa boîte bleue. Le dernier Tardis du dernier Seigneur du temps.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une Donna euphorique, presque aussi dynamique que lui. Elle lui parlait avec enthousiasme de tous ces nouveaux mondes à découvrir, de tous ces endroits à visiter. Des montagnes qui se balançaient dans le vent, du circuit caméléon qui était réparable… quand soudain elle se tut, prise d'une douleur lancinante à la tête.

A ce moment-là, leur regard se croisèrent et il eut la certitude qu'elle savait. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux..

Ils ressentirent la même douleur au cœur.

Ils s'imaginaient déjà parcourir l'Univers côte à côte pour les siècles à venir.

Le Docteur et Donna … une utopie brisée dès sa naissance.

Ce jour-là, il pleura. Bien plus que le jour où Rose avait disparu. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur de cœur.

Ce jour-là pour la première fois, il ressentit tout le poids de sa solitude. Il était trop las pour se révolter contre les lois de la nature…


	3. Le masque tombe

(Fin de la saison 8)

Et voici, une rapide intrusion dans les réflexions du 12ème à l'aube d'un nouvel affrontement avec... mais qui est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Oh mais vous savez qui je suis… Vous l'avez senti…rappelez-vous… »

Oui, il l'avait senti mais c'était plus ou moins voulu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, encore essoufflé par ce baiser sans fin, que sa main se trouvait déjà entre les seins de cette prétendue androïde. Trop choqué, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser les données récoltées. Pour sa défense, tous ses neurones s'affairaient à remettre en marche ses muscles cardiaques à un rythme décent.

Un autre Seigneur du Temps ! Voilà ce qu'elle était ! Mais qui ? Des Seigneurs du Temps avec des désirs de grandeur ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait. Et il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, en tout cas cette femme le connaissait, visiblement très bien en plus. Apparemment il lui aurait brisé les cœurs, cœurs qui lui appartiennent toujours selon ses dires. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir abandonné quelqu'un qui corresponde à sa description…

En tout cas, cette Dame du Temps comme elle se désignait, s'était alliée aux Cybermen. Ce qui le contrariait le plus dans cette alliance c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à en saisir les tenants et aboutissants. Dominer la Terre ? Non, une femme de sa trempe ne se contenterait pas d'une envie aussi médiocre, il y avait tellement d'autres planètes dans l'Univers… A moins que ça ne soit pour l'atteindre personnellement. Après tout, il l'avait déjà sauvé une bonne cinquantaine de fois la Terre et c'est une planète qu'il appréciait.

Tout d'abord, histoire de limiter les dégâts, il fallait prévenir les gens, les faire évacuer… Mais pourquoi diable ces stupides humains avaient-ils du pudding fluorescent à la place du cerveau ! Il avait beau leur crier de fuir, ils restaient là, amorphes. Mais par le haggis de sa patrie ! Ils allaient bouger oui ou non ?!

« Encore un écossais qui divague dans la rue, ne l'écoutez pas ! Chéri arrête de crier ! »

Et voilà que cette femme s'en mêlait…

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Missy.

\- Qui est Missy ?

\- Le diminutif de Mistress. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'appeler Maître… »

Non ! Non ! Non ! Pourquoi maintenant ? La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça… Récapitulons : tous les morts de la Terre vont se transformer en Cybermen, Cybermen qui vont envahir le monde, Clara est bloquée quelque part avec l'un d'eux, il faut sauver le soldat Danny et sa chère Némésis est à deux doigts de lui faire une scène de ménage… Finalement c'était plus simple de rebooter l'Univers…


End file.
